Cookie
by AnimeLoveLover123
Summary: Ike wakes up one night and finds Marth baking? What will come of this duscovery. Read and see.      Sorry. I'm bad at summary's.


Ike's eyes cracked open slightly as the wonderful aroma woke him from his sleep. For a minute all he could do was stare up at the roof and take in the smell as his brain and body woke.

"_What's that smell?"_ He thought to himself. It smelt like someone was baking?

The sleepy swordsman slowly turned his head towards the alarm clock on his bedside table. Ike blinked a couple of times then squinted trying to quicken the process of his eyes adjusting to the darkness of his room.

"3:32." The mercenary read out loud.

"_Who would be baking this early?"_ He asked himself as he lifted himself up with his hands so he was sitting upright on his bed.

He shivered as the cold night air hit his bare chest and cursed himself for sleeping only in his underwear.

Then with some effort the blue haired fighter got himself up and out of bed. As he stumbled over to his dresser and started putting on his cloths the delicious scent got stronger and stronger. By the time he was finished getting dressed the smell was so strong, he was certain that you could smell it from anywhere in Smash Mansion.

Ike quietly opened his bedroom door and poked his head out looking from side to side to see if the scent had woken any other brawlers. Once he was certain that all the others were still asleep he made his way down the hall following the amazing aroma of what he guessed was cookies baking.

Eventually Ike found himself in the main living room of the mansion which had a small kitchen for the brawlers to use whenever they wanted to make a snack.

As he made his way down the stairs that lead to the living room, Ike noticed one small light on that was strangely strong enough to light the whole kitchen.

His eyes stung as he attempted to identify the figure in the light.

Then as soon as he saw all the blue he knew exactly who is was. The only other person with blue hair that lived in Smash Mansion, Marth.

Ike couldn't help but smile. He'd had a crush on the prince since the first time they had brawled together, but he never admitted it because he was afraid to scare him away considering they were both males and no one in the mansion knew Ike was gay yet.

Ike leaned against a wall as he watched the other boy scurry around the kitchen in a black apron that was covered in white powder and what he guessed to be cookie dough. Aside from that Marth was wearing his usual attire but without his sword and cape.

It wasn't till Marth took the pan out of the oven and turned around to place it on a cooling rack, did he notice the fighter watching him from the shadows.

"Hello?" he called softly while pulling off his oven mitts.

Ike's brain went into alert when he realized he was caught. Ike quickly stepped out of the darkness and into the light.

"Oh Ike, hi. You scared me for a second there." Marth said with a smile, happy to know it was a friend not a foe watching him from the shadows.(personally I would still be creeped out)

Butterflies flew around inside Ike's stomach like they always did when Marth smiled, but now that he was closer, Ike could see the bags under Marth's eyes.

"_He must have been awake for hours."_ Ike thought to himself. Though he lost his train of thought when he heard his name being called.

"Ike? Ike!" Ike's head snapped up to see the prince's face a little to close to his own. He quickly flinched back while Marth just stared at him in confusion.

There was a moment of silence before Ike spoke with a slight blush on his face.

"So why are you baking so early in the morning?" he asked trying to distract himself from his embarrassment.

"Oh these..." Marth started backing away from Ike and letting go of the table he was just leaning over.

"Peach conned some people into having a picnic with her and she asked me to make these for her." Marth finished, looking back down at the sheet full of cookies.

Ike suddenly got interested in the story.

Ike rested his elbow on the table and rested his head on his hand.

"Oh really?, Why did she ask you? I thought Peach loved Baking?" he said, grinning slightly.

"Well apparently Toon Link really wanted orange cookies but Peach doesn't know how to make them. So when she heard I did, she asked me to make a couple batches." Marth answered, staring straight back into Ike's relaxed but slightly serious eyes, and his heart just melted.

"And when did you learn how to bake, you're a prince aren't you?" Ike asked.

"Well when I was younger, sometimes when I was bored I would go into the kitchen and the chefs would show me how to cook this and that." Marth finished. He didn't know why, but lately Ike had become very interested in Marth's past.

"I see, but why so early in the morning, embarrassed?" Ike asked with a grin and a small chuckle.

Marth's cheeks went red.

Ike couldn't help but laugh at the poor embarrassed prince.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Ike said with a wave of his hand.

Marth smiled up at Ike with a thank you glance.

After he was done laughing, Ike glanced down at the freshly made cookies then back at Marth.

"May I?" he asked, pointing at the cookies with his free hand.

"Ya, sure." Marth said with a weird tone in is voice.

Ike gladly picked up a cookie (poking it first to make sure it wasn't too hot) and took a bite out of it.

Marth waited agonizingly for Ike's opinion.

There was silence for a moment before Ike quickly sat up with a surprised look on his face.

Marth's first thought was _"Oh my god, is he gonna barf!"_ but luckily that wasn't what happened next.

Ike blinked a couple of times then looked at the cookie in his hand.

"This is amazing!" he said before gobbling down the rest of it.

Marth sighed with relief.

After Ike was done his treat he looked up at Marth with slight puppy dog eyes.

"Can I have another?"

"Of course." Marth said with a smile.

Ike smiled as well and picked up another cookie but paused.

"You should try one." Ike said, peaking at Marth before plopping part if the cookie in his mouth, letting the rest stick out.

Marth just looked at the cookie in Ike's mouth and thought about what he said. Then he couldn't help himself.

Marth put his hands on the table and leaned himself over it. He closed his eyes like Ike and took a bite out of the other side of the cookie the older teen was eating.

Ike's eyes shot open and his whole face went red.

After a second, Marth broke off his part of the cookie and backed away. When Marth's eyes opened, all he had to see was Ike's face and his immediately went red as well.

There was a moment of silence before Marth and Ike quickly spat out. "I'm sorry".

There was more awkward silence as Ike looked down at the table and Marth turned completely around. After what seemed like hours, Marth spoke.

"You can have the rest if you like them that much." Marth said, not turning to look at Ike.

"Really?" Ike said happily.

"Ya, I have two more batches in the oven. This one was just a practice batch since I haven't made these in so long." Marth said, looking up.

"This rocks, thank you." Ike said with a big smile, not noticing the sly smile on Marth's face.

"Buuuut... you have to help clean up with me." Marth said glancing over at Ike.

Ike peeked over Marth's shoulder at the mess he had to clean up and pouted, then said. "Fine"

After about thirty minutes of cleaning and chatting, the mess was gone.

"Finally." Ike said, plopping down on one of the stools that were around the table.

"Oh come on, it wasn't that bad." Marth said, leaning on the table. Then Marth's gaze fell upon the now cooled cookies.

"We should probably put these in a container." Marth said, then stood up and walked to a cupboard. He pulled out a see-through blue and white tupperware container and put it on the counter, then proceeded to carefully place the cookies inside it.

Ike sighed, then stood up and began to help, but then he noticed something. On the corner of Marth's lip there were crumbs. Most likely from when he took the bite out of Ike's cookie. The memory made Ike blush.

"Hey Marth."

Marth looked up at Ike with his adorable blue eyes.

"You have some crumbs on your..." Though Ike didn't finish, Marth understood and wiped his right cheek with his hand, then looked back at Ike with a 'did I get it?' look.

Ike shook his head.

"Other side." he said.

Marth nodded and wiped again but failed to get the crumbs off.

Ike sighed and shook his head again.

"I got it." Ike said, grabbing the smaller boys chin and lifting it up to face him so he could see better. Marth made a small yelp as he was forced to look at the taller boy.

Ike _was_ planning to just wipe it off but he couldn't keep his hormones in check.

He leaned down and licked the crumbs off.

Ike backed away a little but left their noses still touching. Ike's eyes were half shut while Marths were wide open.

Marth could feel Ike's warm breath as he starred into his needy eyes.

Eventually they both lost to the power of love. They slowly inched closer and finally their lips locked in a passionate kiss. It was soft at first but the boys quickly got into it.

Marth wrapped his arms around Ike's neck while Ike's arms wrapped protectively around Marth's waist.

They slowly began to pick up pace when suddenly they stopped. There was a smell in the air. It smelled like something was burning. Burning?

The word repeated over and over in Marth's mind till he remembered.

"THE COOKIES!" Marth yelled, quickly letting go of Ike and racing over to the oven that was emitting smoke. He quickly slipped on the oven mitts and opened the oven which let out a puff of black smoke. Marth hesitated a second, then dove his hands in and retrieved the cookies.

Ike started fanning the smoke away from the smoke alarm so it wouldn't set the alarm off waking the others and have them rush out of the building just to find out that Marth burned some cookies.

After the smoke had cleared, Ike went to check on Marth. Mainly to see if he had burnt himself. Luckily after a quick check, he was happy to see that Marth had not been injured in his attempt to save his cookies.

Speaking of cookies, Marth's cookies were in horrible shape. Most of them were pitch black, very few still maintained some brown parts.

"Great, now what?" Marth said with a sigh, pouting at his poor cookies.

"We could make more." Ike said, wrapping one arm around the sad prince and pulling him closer in an attempt to comfort. Marth willingly leaned into the embrace.

"But that will take all night." Marth said, folding his arms over his chest.

Ike chuckled and pulled Marth a little closer.

"Don't worry, I'll stay up with you."

Okay so this is the first yaoi story I ever wrote down. I had thought up a lot of ideas before I wrote this, but I was too chicken to wright it down.

This is also the first story ever to be seen by someone other then my mom and I. It was posted July 14 2011 on deviantart.

Please don't be mean. And if there is any spelling or grammar mistakes, please tell me and I will fix it.

I don't own the characters.


End file.
